


Surprises & Traditions

by sorcererofsupremepizza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cake, Grumpy Sherlock, Hot kitchen snogging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's Wedding, the good kind of course, wedding cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorcererofsupremepizza/pseuds/sorcererofsupremepizza
Summary: John and Sherlock's wedding day. They partake in the usual traditions of a wedding, as well as create some new ones of their own. Mycroft makes an appearance, fortunately for Sherlock. Written between TLD and TFP, before we knew what really happened.





	Surprises & Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for a wedding! Which means vows, cake, and... brotherly bonding?

The day had finally arrived. The church service had gone smoothly; Sherlock only made one atheist rant the whole while. Now though, the reception was in full swing, with the newlyweds seated at the head table. The speeches were done, and people had toasted them. John drew Sherlock into a sweet kiss, which resulted in whooping and cheering from the crowd of their friends who had been relieved that the two idiots finally got together. It had been so obvious it was painful.

Sherlock seemed slightly upset during the reception, though. John noticed this and confronted him about it. “You okay, Sherlock?” The concern in his voice was evident, his love for the detective even more so. He reached out and grasped Sherlock’s hand, his thumb caressing the back of it with gentle circles.

“I’m fine, John.” He said, brushing him off and crossing his arms. John frowned and walked around the chair to face Sherlock, not caring that people were watching. “Sherlock, talk to me. What is it? This is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. Don’t sulk at your own wedding!” John said, his voice becoming exasperated as Sherlock refused to cooperate with him.

The taller man looked up at John. “You really want to know?”

“I’m your husband. I married you. Of course I want to know.” John rolled his eyes and sat down again, his eyes on Sherlock. Sherlock looked over at him, reaching out for John’s hand this time. Finally, he could hold his hand and stay that way, forever. He didn’t have to worry about John not loving him. He didn’t have to worry about someone trying to steal John away from him. John was his, and that made Sherlock happy. Well, it would under any other circumstances. After the hell they had all been through, he owed it to Sherlock!

“He said he’d show up. He’s not here.” Sherlock immediately explained. “Mycroft promised he would be here for the reception, John.”

“Well he is busy running the country, love.” John said rather casually. Sherlock noticed, but paid no mind to it for the time being. He had other things on his mind.

Sherlock scoffed. “He’s just a liar. After I saved his bloody life! This is how he repays me.”

Then, a deep, drawn out sigh was heard from the shadows nearby. “You know, Dr Holmes-Watson, I really do despise this idea of yours.” Mycroft Holmes said, stepping forward. He stood there a bit longer, an annoyed expression on his face. He twirled his umbrella a moment and then looked at his brother. “Surprise, Sherlock. Congratulations to the happy couple. Cheers. These sentiments are tedious. Can we please get on with this?”

Sherlock smirked at his brother. “John, would you excuse us a moment?” John furrowed his brow. “Hurry up, Sherlock. We have to cut the cake soon.” He wandered off to mingle, planting a sweet kiss on his husband’s lips as he trailed away. 

 

Outside, the Holmes brothers leaned against the wall, not looking at each other. “So, this is it then. The big day.” Mycroft said, a certain edge to his voice. “I suppose I won’t be seeing much of you anymore.”

Sherlock scoffed and shook his head. “As if. Your spies are everywhere, brother dear.”

A chuckle escaped Mycroft’s lips as he stood there. “Yes. They are.” He poked the pavement with his umbrella, unsure of what to say. Well, he knew exactly what to say, but he wasn’t exactly good with this sort of thing.

Sherlock watched him. “You know, I wasn’t expecting you to turn up.”

“John was relying on that. He thought you’d be pleased to see me. For some reason or another.”

“Well, I know you don’t do weddings. But I figured you’d make an exception for this one.”

“Naturally, brother mine.” Mycroft said with a chuckle. “I do suppose proper congratulations are in order. I’ve had yours and John’s gift delivered directly to Baker Street, as I did not want to lug it here. But anyway. I, um. I’m going to do something that I’ve never done before, Sherlock.”

Sherlock tensed, standing up a little straighter and looking away for a moment. Then he looked back at his brother. Trying to read him at this point was impossible. There was too much going on in his head, too many expressions flickering across his face.

Mycroft proffered a hand to his brother. Sherlock stared at it, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

Mycroft sighed. “For god’s sake, Sherlock. Don’t make this more uncomfortable than it already is. We are brothers after all. And, considering you did save my life from Eurus…” Mycroft waved a hand, dismissing that thought. Sherlock raised a brow, then took the hand. Before he knew it, his elder brother had hauled him into a very awkward hug, but Sherlock returned it nonetheless.“I am very happy you and John finally made it to this point, Sherlock. You deserve it. After… everything.” Mycroft said before drawing away, dusting himself off and straightening his suit. Sherlock laughed.

“Mediocre hug, brother mine, though the sentiment is appreciated. Thank you for actually coming, Mycroft,” He smiled at him. “Come on inside. John and I are about to cut the cake.” He winked at his brother, quickly observing that Mycroft was looking much better than he had during the whole Eurus debacle.

The older brother chuckled and shook his head, twirling his umbrella as he walked back inside with his brother.

 

John and Sherlock cut the cake together, John following every sickly and tedious wedding tradition known to man. Of course, Sherlock secretly insisted himself that he got the most traditional wedding imaginable. He was only getting married to John Watson once, and he wanted it to be done right.

Of course, that was before John failed to inform him of one particular wedding tradition. Well, he did inform him of it, by shoving a chunk of sponge cake right against Sherlock’s cheek, some of the icing smearing against his lip and nose. The detective looked devastated, and everyone in the crowd laughed.

John doubled over, creased with giggles himself. Sherlock was not impressed, but he did not retaliate. He smiled a lopsided grin at seeing John so happy, then hauled him close and kissed him with his frosting-covered lips.

John’s eyes widened in surprise as he was yanked close, but relished in the kiss. The cake was exquisite, but it was nothing compared to how the detective himself tasted. Sherlock held him there for several moments and then let go, smirking at him. “This isn’t over, John.” He purred in his ear, then continued serving cake.

John hitched a breath at the tone of Sherlock’s voice, but he carried on plating slices like nothing had happened. Once he was done, he covertly adjusted his trousers, which had suddenly become rather tight. 

 

Once the evening was over and an eager John and Sherlock were back in Baker Street, Sherlock had decided to get his revenge. He was currently sitting in his chair, his tie undone and his jacket tossed over the nearby chair. His shirt’s sleeves were rolled and the waistcoat was unbuttoned. John thought he looked lovelier in this disheveled state than he had when he was dressed flawlessly for the ceremony and the celebration.

John was in the kitchen making tea when it happened. Sherlock silently approached and grasped him from behind, spinning him around and pinning him up against the fridge.

“Sh-Sherlock!” John said, chuckling softly, but the look on Sherlock’s face wasn’t friendly. All it revealed was a hunger. A hunger to get John back for embarrassing him in front of everyone.

Sherlock would never admit that he’d secretly enjoyed being a part of such a tradition with John Watson of all people, but sometimes he just had to save face.

Before John could protest further, Sherlock was pushing up against him, his still cake-flavored lips pressed tightly against his husband’s. John scrabbled to recover and reciprocate, flailing for a moment before Sherlock caught his hands and pinned them above the smaller man’s head.

His eyes slipped shut as he nipped at John’s lower lip, growling against them. John actually squeaked, having never seen Sherlock react to anything in such a way. His trousers became even tighter than before and that was when Sherlock smirked and pulled away, teasing John. “Hmm, problem, Dr. Holmes?” Sherlock’s voice was low, gravelly, and full of arousal. His eyes were dark pools, and John felt like he could lose himself in them. Of course, he’d rather lose himself in other parts of Sherlock at this point.

“Sh-Sherlock…” John panted as Sherlock stepped back. “That was…”

Sherlock’s smirk grew as he kept staring at John. The doctor swallowed hard, not used to this side of the detective.

“The sooner you find your words, John, the sooner we can go to bed.” Sherlock chuckled wiping the corner of his lips with a long index finger. It distracted John, so much so that before Sherlock knew what was happening, he hauled him into his arms, bridal style, and carried him into their room, kicking the door shut behind them for their first night as a married couple. As always, it would be just the two of them against the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
